Good evening, partner
by EchoedAshes
Summary: Souji gets lonely and decides to pay his darling detective a visit.


It had been a couple months since Souji had started seeing Adachi. He learned about Adachi being the killer in late December. Although it scared him at first, Souji gave it some thought and decided to roll with it. Change things up a bit.

They both had something on one another. Souji knew about Adachi and the murders. While Adachi knew that Souji burned police evidence. Although it was a fucked up relationship, no one would suspect it. So they continued.

Over the past few months it had been extremely stressful for the young high school student. The fog is still pretty thick and not lightening up. His younger cousin, Nanako, has not recovered either. Leaving him alone in the Dojima household. Growing restless and lonely Souji wanted to give his darling partner a call. He dialed the number into his phone and relaxed on the couch while waiting for the other to pick up. The phone rang a few times and Souji fiddled with the charm hanging from the phone.

"H-hello?" said the older man, in his usual goofy unsure tone.

"Good evening, partner" Souji purred into the phone as he still twirled the charm. The boy heard a sigh from the other line.

"So what do you want now, I have work to do, I can't chat" Adachi hinted.

"Oh come on now, don't be that way. I was just lonely and thought maybe you'd let me come over?" Souji continued.

There was a contemplative silence that had answered back followed by an "Alright you spoiled brat"

Souji giggled "I'll be right there" then flipped his phone shut. He jumped off of his spot on the couch and ventured out the door not forgetting to lock up. He walked down the street and around the corner, being sure none of his Investigation Team friends were out at this hour to see him. Then he got on the bus after waiting what seemed like forever to the excited and eager boy. He thought on the bus ride about wanting a stress relief. Some part of him hoped Adachi kept some beer handy in the fridge. Beer? He questioned his thought.

Souji was always cautious with getting off at Adachi's apartment. He always told the driver somewhere close and he would walk the rest of the way. He didn't want anyone that could know him, Adachi, or Dojima seeing where he goes. Better safe than sorry right?

He walked up the steps and knocked on the door before he walked in.

"So you just decide to walk in instead of waiting for me to answer?" Adachi said slightly annoyed. Souji smiled and walked up to kiss his sly detective on the lips. Hoping to give the man a hint of what he wanted. Adachi let out and aggravated grunt and growled "Arrogant bastard"

Souji walked past him and went straight into the kitchen to look for something that would satisfy his thought from earlier on the ride there. Adachi made a confused sound at the boy, growing more agitated at his attitude. Just waltzing into his home like he owned the place.

Souji found what he had hoped for and grabbed a few and came back around the corner handing Adachi one.

"What the hell?! Seriously? You can't drink Souji"

Adachi reached for the beer in Souji's hand and Souji held it away.

"Come on! You have school tomorrow and you're to youn-"

Souji interrupted him mid sentence and asked "But don't you want to have some fun?" While he popped the tab. Looking at Adachi with alluring eyes as he took the first sip, although it made him grimace it wasn't as bad as he expected.

Adachi sighed and chuckled at Souji and decided to drink the beer handed to him. Then he motioned for them to sit in his messy living room. Adachi sat on his couch and Souji sat closely beside the man.

They sat and talked for a while about the Midnight Channel, then told some jokes later as the alcohol started taking its effect. It hit Souji quicker than his experienced lover and soon he became a red-faced, hot, giggling mess. About and hour or so later as Souji hit his third can, he broke the conversation to go use the bathroom. He got up and wambled his way though the hallway. When he got done he flushed and stumbled out the door and down the hallway wondering "When did it get so hot in here?"

He wandered back into the living room where Adachi was and stopped, standing just in front of the TV facing Adachi.

"You ok there kid?"

"Its getting so hot in here, Adachi-san..." Souji breathed as he started unbuttoning his shirt from the top.

"Heh, wow kid nice way to grab someones attention" Adachi uttered as he watched the boy reveal his perfect chest. Feeling himself harden at the sight, he held out his hand and motioned for the young man to come over. Souji happily complied and welcomed himself to straddling Adachi's hips.

Adachi placed his hands on Souji's hips and gently used his right hand to caress the young teens stomach. Working his way up to touch the boys nipples that hardened as he rubbed on them. He leaned and gave one a good lick and rolled it between his teeth, earning him a soft moan. "A-Adachi-san" whimpered Souji as he tugged on the detectives tie.

Getting the hint Adachi let the boy take his jacket, shirt, and tie off. Souji ran his fingers up the detective's chest and planted kisses from his collar-bone up to his neck then started licking that spot that he knew Adachi would like. Souji heard a groan from the man when he started nipping and biting. Souji started trailing his tongue along his jaw and pressed it to the man's lips begging for his to be met with the detective's. Adachi opened his lips and allowed the boys tongue to venture throughout his mouth. He reached his hand up Souji's back and grabbed behind the boys neck to deepen the kiss. Souji let out a moan as the man's tongue went deep within his mouth. Unknowingly he grinded his covered arousal against Adachi making the man grunt.

Breaking the kiss breathless, Adachi teased "You're just so eager tonight Souji-kun" with a lustful look in his eye. He gave the boy a hard thrust and rocked the boys hips into it. Continuing this until he had Souji clawing at his chest.

Adachi stopped, making the boy whimper disapprovingly at the loss of contact. Then he stood up and carried the clinging boy to his bedroom. He put him on his bed and yanked his pants off growing more impatient and aggressive. Souji grunted at the sudden cold air that hit his bare legs.

Adachi was on his knees over the boy with a sadistic grin on his face. Looking down the flushed, red-faced, squirming boy beneath him. Souji's eyes were half lidded, mouth wide open gasping and his dick was hard yearning to be touched.

"Shit Souji you're just begging for me to fuck you aren't you?" purred the detective as he started un-buckling his belt and taking his pants off. Revealing his length, making Souji moan and writhe with excitement. The man climbed closer to the boy gripping his legs and pulling him closer. Adachi positioned himself at Souji's tight entrance and bent over and gave the boy a hard bite on the neck as he thrusted himself fully into the boy. Earning him a sharp gasp and slight scream from the body below him.

Souji didn't have much time to adjust to the feeling of Adachi inside of him. Pain emanating still from the bite on his neck and Adachi pistoning his hard on into Souji's unprepared ass.

"A-Adachi-s-sann..." Souji stuttered breathlessly begging for the man to go a little slower.

"Hnn? Isn't this what you wanted Souji-kunnn?" Adachi panted with a slight sadistic gleam in his eye. Making the boy whimper.

"Oh I see how you want it" said the detective into his squirming lover's ear. He slowed his movements to where he was barely moving.

Souji grunted at the loss of friction and let out a disappointed cry. "Adachi-saannnnn... pleassseee" the boy begged tugging at the older man's hips.

"Such an impatient brat" breathed Adachi before biting at Souji's bottom lip and sliding his tongue into his mouth, giving a quick deep kiss. He repositioned himself and put Souji's left leg over his shoulder and straddled Souji's right leg. The detective started thrusting himself into the boy, listening to the sound it made and the pleased cries of his partner.

Souji was finally feeling it more and more, when Adachi started rotating his hips with each thrust touching the boy right where he needed and setting him over the edge. Souji started coming with a prolonged moan and tightened around Adachi's dick making the man curse under his breath as he reached his climax and released within the boy. Souji shuddered as he felt the hot liquid inside of him.

They both came down from their climax, panting and Adachi pulled out just before collapsing at the younger's side. Souji let out a content sigh and gave his lovely partner a sweet kiss on the lips.

He layed his head on the man's chest and whispered "That was fun, we should do it more...partner" He heard a low rumble in the man's chest and giggled before closing his eyes to sleep.


End file.
